This invention relates to thrombolytic agents for oral administration, which contains as an active ingredient a proteolytic enzyme of the subtilisin family being produced by a microorganism of the genus Bacillus, such as Bacillus subtilis, Bacillus amyloliquefaciens and Bacillus licheniformis.